The Redemption Room
The Redemption Room is a twist featured in Season 1 of Hella Big Brother. Format The Redemption Room started out with 4 individuals in the game before the original houseguests entered the house, each with a history, good or bad, with a current houseguest. Every week, two people are evicted to join this room and fight for a spot back in the game, with the 4 original inhabitants fighting just to play. Inhabitants *Adam, A day 1 inhabitant put in the room as a dynamic duo partner to Louise. *Leah, A day 1 inhabitant put in the room as a dynamic duo partner to Roy. *Rebekah, A day 4 inhabitant put in the room to replace Cole after he was expelled. Her dynamic duo partner is Christian *Krissi, A day 6 inhabitant put in the room after being evicted from the Hella Big Brother house on week 1. *Tyree, A day 6 inhabitant put in the room after being evicted from the Hella Big Brother house on week 1. *Deron, A day 13 inhabitant put in the room after being evicted from the Hella Big Brother house on week 2. *Tajon, A day 13 inhabitant put in the room after being evicted from the Hella Big Brother house on week 3. *Will, A day 1 inhabitant put in the room as a dynamic duo partner to Dane. He was eliminated in the week 2 competition Most Hella Houseguest, on day 11. *Cole, A day 1 inhabitant put in the room as a dynamic duo partner to Kaitlyn. He was expelled after revealing the secret room twist early to Amanda, then arguing with the hosts making them expel him on day 3. He was replaced by Rebekah. Competition History {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center; font-size:90%; line-height:13px;" ! rowspan="2" colspan=2 style="width: 7%;" | ! rowspan="2" style="width: 7%;" | Week 1 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 7%;" | Week 2 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 7%;" | Week 3 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 7%;" | Week 4 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 7%;" | Week 5 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 7%;" | Week 6 |- ! style="width: 7%;" | Week 7 ! style="width: 7%;" | Week 8 |- ! colspan=2 | Leah | style="background:#FFE500; color:black;" | 1st Place || style="background:yellow; color:black;" | Immunity || || || || || || |- ! colspan=2 | Rebekah | style="background:#00FFCC; color:black;" | Not In Room || style="background:#CCFF00; color:black;" | 2nd Place || || || || || || |- ! colspan=2 | Deron | colspan=2 style="background:#00FFCC; color:black;" | Not In Room || || || || || || |- ! colspan=2 | Tajon | colspan=2 style="background:#00FFCC; color:black;" | Not In Room || || || || || || |- ! colspan=2 | Krissi | style="background:#00FFCC; color:black;" | Not In Room || style="background:#CC061E; color:white;" | Not Eligible || style="background:gray; color:black;" | No Submit || colspan=10 style="background:#FF8C94; color:black;" | Eliminated (Day 21) |- ! colspan=2 | Tyree | style="background:#00FFCC; color:black;" | Not In Room || style="background:#CC061E; color:white;" | Not Eligible || style="background:gray; color:black;" | No Submit|| colspan=10 style="background:#FF8C94; color:black;" | Eliminated (Day 21) |- ! colspan=2 | Adam | style="background:#33CC33; color:black;" | 3rd Place || style="background:#FFE500; color:black;" | 1st Place || style="background:#33CC33; color:black;" | 3rd Place || colspan=10 style="background:#FF8C94; color:black;" | Eliminated (Day 21) |- ! colspan=2 | Will | style="background:#CCFF00; color:black;" | 2nd Place || style="background:#33CC33; color:black;" | 3rd Place ||colspan=11 style="background:#FF8C94; color:black;" | Eliminated (Day 11) |- ! colspan=2 | Cole | style="background:#CC061E; color:white;" | Not Eligible || colspan=12 style="background:#1BA4FF; color:black;" | Expelled (Day 3)